


Jeremy just needs cuddles

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is a baby who just needs love, M/M, Mikey is protective bf, Scary Movies, There's crying, brooke and chloe arent really in it, christine doesnt even talk, it's also really short, rich the dick tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Rich is a dickScary movie nightJeremy ends up crying and falling asleep





	Jeremy just needs cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because i did it in like 40 minutes  
> It's like 12 am and i should be sleeping  
> I didnt use periods because,, idk

It was just a scary movie, nothing more. Yet Jeremy knew Rich or Jake had something planned, even after the squip incident they weren’t completely friends, Kind of but not in Jeremy’s eyes.

Still, Him and Michael both went to Rich’s house for a scary movie marathon. Michael honestly had to beg and drag Jeremy there since he was skittish already and gets scared easily 

But Michael knew that, He promised he’d be right next to Jeremy when he needed it. Even let him hug his arm

“It was raining-“

“Rich please. Just put the movie in and stop trying to scare them already” Jake sighed, leaning back on the couch. Jeremy scooted over slightly, still afraid of Rich and Jake

Rich sighed and put in the movie “Fine.. But I’m not cuddling anyone who cries” he laughed, sitting next to jake. Christine say on the floor with Chloe and Brooke. Christine seemed to like horror movies and giggled at everything 

Jeremy was already getting tense, curling up slightly on the couch but not hugging Michael’s arm quite yet, just messing with his fingers 

Michael glanced at Jeremy every few minutes, when something jumpy happened or when the girls screamed. He seemed to be doing well too, almost an hour in and jumping quite a lot but still seeming slightly calm 

Michael nudged him lightly, making him jump slightly and look at him “Sorry” he whispered, pushing his glasses up “Not scared yet?” he smiled

Jeremy shook his head “You wish” he lightly giggled and squeaked, Christine reaching back to tap his leg

“Shh- Watch the movie” she demanded and Jeremy sighed, watching the movie. Doing fine, Not scared yet 

Michael knew it was coming, something, he could feel it once everything in the movie went quiet. He looked at Jeremy who was hugging his arm intensely, digging his nails deep into his hoodie. Jeremy used it as a coping as he buried his face into his friend’s shoulder. Blue berry slushies and weed. He loved the smell by now, it was Michael. He nearly jumped when Michael took a breathe and pulled his arm away to put it around Jeremy, rubbing his shoulder 

“You’re doing okay” He smiled, feeling Jeremy’s arms wrap around his torso as Jeremy buried his face now into Michael’s chest. Still anxious and tense but.. Happy 

He was so caught up in Michael and the slowness of the movie he didn’t even realize that Rich was gone and Christine taking his place, hogging the popcorn. He watched her and shrugged, looking back at the tv 

Rich had gotten up a few minutes ago, covering his mouth as he walked behind Jeremy and Michael, smirking to himself 

“Jeremy.” he whispered, his voice deep and clear as day like the squip. Michael looked back at him slightly in confusion and Jeremy screamed. 

He jumped and screamed, hugging Michael a little tighter as he whimpered lightly “Mikey-“

“It’s not back- Hey sh sh sh.. It’s okay Jerm, It’s not back, it was just Rich, I promise” he pet his head, feeling his trembles ad he glared at the laughing Rich “You’re a dick Richard..” he sighed, calming a crying Jeremy down some 

“Holy shit he’s actually crying??” Rich blinked, walking behind him “Jerm- I was only joking, I swear” he smiled

Jeremy didn’t move his head, burying it beneath Michael’s jacket, sniffling lightly. “I thought it came back” he mumbled only enough to Michael to here. Christine had started rubbing his back to comfort him, not quiet helping as he curled more against Michael for comfort. He needed Michael, not his old crush 

“Of course he’s crying- He’s easily scared, and he thinks it’s back” he whispered only enough for Rich to here, looking down at Jeremy “You ready to continue now or do you wanna keep calming down now?” he smiled, watching Jeremy slowly put up two shaky fingers before clinging back to Micahel’s sweatshirt “Okay” Michael smiled, rubbing his hair just like he would always do to relax Jerm

“Shit man..” Rich mumbled and stood there for a second, putting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder trying to be comforting as possible

They all stood and sat in silence, the only faint sound of Jeremy’s snoring and Christine’s slight giggle could be heard. Michael was just blushing and kissed his forehead, glad his best friend could sleep another night without having to deal with nightmares or trauma again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but i had fun writing and it's bad so like,, Idek- Just,, just take it


End file.
